


Slytherin Unbound

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good!Malfoys, M/M, Severitus, Slytherin!Harry, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in 1997 awakens Salazar Slytherin from a curse by Godric Gryffindor. Throughout the years Salazar watched helplessly as people belittled, begrudged, and hated his snakes - All because of a prejudiced child named Tom Riddle. Taking matters into his own hands, Salazar sends Draco Malfoy back in time ten years prior in order to fix things, and more importantly his name and reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Call me biased, It's probably because I was sorted into Slytherin that's why I like to defend my house so much. Don't worry though, I'm not going to bash other houses. But there will be slight Godric Gryffindor bashing - so if you don't like that, then don't read. Also I don't know if I want to pair Draco with anyone yet, if I do, Hermione, Harry and Pansy are good candidates. This Chapter starts off right after Pansy announced her suggestion that Harry be handed to Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic - thoughts  
> Underlined - emphasis or spell

“As it happens, Mister Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall.” Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, stepping forwards

“Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, Ma'am?” Filch asked with all the dignity he had after being called a blathering idiot in front of the very students he had hated a few seconds prior.

“To the dungeons would do.” She firmly said, not even half a second after the last word the entire student body cheered, save for Slytherin who bowed their heads in shame.

Blaise's eye twitched, he couldn't believe this. Theodore, Vince and Greg all frowned. While the other seventh years, like Greengrass and Davis all held their head up, the lower years couldn't help but feel their mask faltering. They weren't in charge anymore, they're not the favored house. But they do know that their parents would surely march in any second now, After all, if Potter was in Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is soon to follow.

* * *

Draco sat coldly in his leather arm chair, waiting. The moment that the wards fall, he was going to take his wand back and maybe even present Potter to the Dark Lord himself. Meanwhile, the students in the common room were anxious; 

“What happens, Malfoy, If Potter wins the war instead of the Dark Lord?” A third year boy, the one Draco's currently mentoring, whose name was Nathan or Nate had asked as he sat himself on the couch parallel to Draco.

“The fuck are you, an idiot? If Potter wins the war, which he shouldn't, Slytherin House's reputation is just going to go straight down the drain. They could forgive us if we produced one Dark Lord, and a few minor evils, but if Potter wins the war – and what with Parkinson over there just broadcasting that she's against him, they're all going to think that we're all that way. Which some of us aren't, even if there's never been a muggleborn in this house since...

Draco trailed off and looked to Theodore, who's always been eager to continue his sentences or even cut him off if his information is even slightly incorrect.

“I actually don't know. We've had half-bloods... but never anyone entirely muggle born...” Theodore said

“That's displeasing...” Draco answered

“And it wont help to convince others that we're not all bad. Pansy's had another panic attack, Draco. She's stuck between worlds. Again.” Daphne Greengrass said as she emerged from the dorms.

“What do you want me to do?” Draco asked scathingly, everyone could tell that he was feeling pretty tensed.

“Come on Daphne, Let's go get her. Obviously, Draco's not getting up...” Blaise spoke

* * *

Pansy was held up by the two seventh year slytherins as they all re-entered the common room. Draco – still more focused on feeling the Hogwarts wards, didn't notice the state she was in. Though when he did, she was in a better state than she's usually in when she's in between her mind made world and reality. However, the younger years didn't usually see the Slytherin Informant in this state, so of course it drew attention. 

“Ex Animo” Draco casted immediately after the moment that Pansy was near enough.

Daphne was confused, Pansy usually didn't take longer than a second to recover after the spell is cast. After a few seconds, it became clear that it didn't work. Draco tried again, leaning forward from his leather arm chair this time; “Ex Animo”

“Let me try. Exanimo!”

“It's Ex Animo, Theodore.” Tracey corrected, she then proceeded to try her luck with reinstating the Informant as well, but no such luck.

Draco stared at Tracey curiously. She might hate him, but even she couldn't question Draco's authority. And besides, Tracey was partial when it comes to Pansy. Their friendship stopped when Pansy started dating him though.

Daphne and Blaise places Pansy to lean against the wall, the covered painting behind her going unnoticed. Daphne tries to spell her back to normal using a sobering charm, but nothing. Blaise tried Ex Animo before trying another charm his mother uses to clear headaches, the results were the same.

Draco suddenly had a bright idea. His Latin was good enough, so maybe he could invent a spell. “Solvere de Vinculis” and immediately, a flash of gold went out of his wand. Sadly, they never found out what could have happened because Pansy, through lack of support, fell down, and the spell had instead hit the covered painting.

Immediately, the room began to shake.

“Is it the wards?” Theodore yelled

Draco realized that no, it wasn't. “No!”

The room stopped shaking, and everyone held onto the furniture for their lives, ready to duck behind whatever it is they're holding onto in case Potter's side decided that they wanted to get rid of the entire Slytherin House. Suddenly, a blinding flash made everyone close their eyes.

“Tis such a disappointment to see my own house in such a disgraced state.” a voice like Snape's own had said, everyone opened their eyes, they were all wide eyed when they noticed that every single Slytherin alive – except Voldemort was scattered in the room. Their eyes landed on the form of the black haired Potions Master only for the current students to find that it wasn't him who spoke because he was obviously looking at someone else.

Salazar Slytherin's portrait, the one above Pansy, was speaking to them.

“You there! Cast that spell again and bring me out of this portrait. Godric sealed me here, and I had hoped that Rowena would figure it out, apparently not...” Salazar's portrait pointed to Draco

Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at him expectantly.

“Yes you, go on. What're you waiting for? I didn't brought all of you here just to look at a talking portrait...”

“Solvere de Vinculis!” Draco casted

The room shook once again. Then after a few seconds, Salazar Slytherin, in all his Black haired, Silver eyed, Pale skinned glory stood in front of their house. Rita Skeeter felt her hand itch for a quill, The Carrow twins (Flora and Hestia) wanted to push Rita to the side so they can see Salazar Slytherin better. Slughorn swallowed audibly as he watched Slytherin stretch his bones.

“Ah, much better. Thank you for that, young Malfoy. Can anyone tell me why I didn't summon Tom Riddle?”

“Errr... who?” Pansy asked

Slughorn, however, knew exactly who he's talking about and paled.

“Voldemort, that idiot heir of mine! Ignorant, is what he is!” As Salazar said this, his magic flared around the room, suffocating most of the Slytherins. After that outburst the only ones left standing were Severus, Slughorn, Lucius, Andromeda, and Draco – probably because they were used to such magical outbursts.

“Is it because you disagree with him, my lord?” Marcus Flint asked

“Correct, five points to Slytherin.” Salazar chuckled, Draco raised an eyebrow at the man's oddity. “Why do I disagree with him, Malfoy, do you wish to share?”

Lucius froze but before he can answer, Narcissa beat him to it. “M'Lord. During my time here at Hogwarts, a portrait of you in the Headmaster's office had once told me that muggle borns are still as disrespectful in regards to magical culture like always...”

“To further explain your answer, Narcissa Malfoy, I believe that muggle borns come from squibs or extinct pureblood lines, thus they're actually the generation that regained their magic. It's the only explanation that Rowena and I have as to why they have magic. As for half-bloods, there's simply no such thing, you're either with magic blood or you're without, there's no such thing as in-between. Unfortunately if you grew up in my time, and if you were muggle raised, you'll see Witch hunts, Witch burning, Witch sacrifices, etcetera etcetera. A reason why muggleborns, as we call them, are fearful of their magic. It was Helga who had the idea that a parchment be created to inform us the names of all wizards or witch that have gained control of their magic. Unfortunately, I think that isn't enough. Can anyone tell me why?”

Scabior stepped up. “Because by that time, they'd be too scared and too muggle to fit in?”

“That's one reason, yes. And by that time they've already been brought up in a different culture, thus disrespecting our magical culture simply because they can't understand. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort rather, is currently raging why a good number of his followers are missing... Oh well. Anyways, Tom Riddle is going about it the wrong way, of course, all because he's a bitter childish man that killed his own father and hates feeling insecure. I'd bet if he had a magic talking mirror like Godric, he'd ask the same questions like who is the most powerful, who is the most talented, who is the smartest, etcetera etcetera. Don't you just get sick and tired of dealing with that?” Salazar asked as he looked at Nott Senior, who gave a nod in response.

“Good answer. I'd like to reveal to you that Tom had made horcruxes. For those of you unfamiliar with the word, for a person to have a horcrux is to place a piece of one's soul in an object; living or no. A horcrux, being a piece of your soul, renders your memories, your spiritual being and your mind unable to move on from this plane of existence. As we speak, Harry Potter is on his way to destroy one of many of Tom Riddle's horcruxes. The prophecy states that one cannot live whilst the other is still alive. To prove that null, Harry is aware that he is a horcrux. Therefore if Tom kills Harry, Tom will render himself mortal. The only reason why Tom is alive is because of his Horcruxes. Do you all understand?"

“My lord, how do you know this?” Fenrir asked

“Hogwarts can talk to founders through whispers only we can hear. And now, I think I'm going to have to intervene. Potter's going to sacrifice himself. We're going to redeem the Slytherin reputation instead of just letting Tom win. I've already thought of possible fixes to the situation, who's willing to volunteer?”

Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Skeeter and most of the adults looked down like they were avoiding being called on by a teacher. The younger students looked around the room confused.

“No one? Really? Well, this is very disappointing...”

“M'Lord, You didn't clarify what we were volunteering for, so obviously, no one volunteered.” Draco told him

“Twas a test to see who wants to get out of servitude from Tom the most. I guess you'll have to do.” Salazar touched Draco's left shoulder and immediately disappeared.

* * *

“Where are we?” Draco asked as he tried to adjust in the dark. 

“Hogwarts dungeons, Since I was the one who built the dungeons more so than Helga, I'm the one who knows all it's passageways. Godric was right when he told everyone that there was a secret exit, but we're not going there right now. Come along.”

“That's the torture room, I was versed in the arts of pain soon after the first goblin rebellion. I've yet to discover how to make the room a Magic-dead zone without affecting the torturer.”

“That's the weaponry, My blood drinking glaive was given to me by Vampires of the Dragon Order. They're exceptionally Slytherin...”

“What else is in there?” Draco couldn't help but ask

“Rowena's Magical Bow that spits an infinite amount of arrows. Godric's father's Rapier – this one isn't Goblin made or stolen. And Helga's spell book, it was said that the spell book contains all Helga's secret spells, or how Helga made the cup, or the defenses behind Hufflepuff common room. I never knew, it's blood warded, only her blood heirs can touch it. As long as one of her blood is alive, the wards are strong.”

“There is my own personal Potions Laboratory. Next to it is my Alchemy Laboratory. My duelling room is there as well, it's a room with a life-like dummy that casts spells harder to block than the last.”

“That was the mirror room.” Salazar said as they made another turn.

“That's a lot of mirrors.” Draco commented

“One for every room here at Hogwarts, even the Gryffindor commons and dorms. Even their communal bathing areas-

“Why would you wanna spy on that?”

“I don't, but the spell I used made it happen. All mirrors that project any kind of bathroom or dormitory is a small hand mirror as well as pushed to the back of the room so I may not see it if I ever wished to spy...”

“That's the Strategy room, the one room where Godric and I at least had one agreement. Rowena's always been eager for everyone to hear what she thinks, while Helga's always too secretive with her own opinion. But they manage to make everyone get along well...”

“That's my personal library. I've one shelf above a portrait half filled with my own journals of discoveries...”

For the past five minutes that they've been walking, Salazar talked to him as if he was touring Draco around the dungeons. Finally they came to a stop as they were faced with a wall. Salazar turned to face the left side of the hallway then made a circle with his wand touching the wall. A door began to appear...

“This is the Time Room. I'm pretty sure that they've told you how meddling with time isn't such a brilliant idea?” Salazar asked

Draco gave a nod.

“Well, it's because you can't risk existing in the same plane as your past self, or future self. Time is a vector quantity of science, and it only goes in one direction – Forwards. I never understood why we never thought about discussing Science or Economics or other such muggle classes, I assume it's because we expect students to already know all these things. Which we were wrong to, because, after all, Students are gained when their name appears on the parchment, and the parchment only recognizes those who have mastered their magic enough not to cause any more accidental magic. We didn't think about the future generations, because the youngest student we ever had to take in was past her teenage years. Apparently, these days, magicals gain control over their magic much earlier... Anyways, What I'm about to do, is that I'll be sending you back in time. Your task is simple, convince everyone that Slytherin is the best house at Hogwarts – like you believe it is when you were young. Do you wish to proceed?”

Draco swallowed. “Yes.”

Salazar paused for a moment, closing his eyes. Then a moment later, Draco watched him pull out a very thick thread of memories from the side of his forehead and put it into a vial.

“You'll need to give this to my past self. I hope you revive me as quick as you're able. How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Oh, that'll do. I can only send you back in ten years, I was cursed by Godric before I can alter the formula and make adjustments. You'll retain your memory of everything in this reality – which will be helpful for you. Of course, I'll also send this bag with you, you'll just wake up holding it. The contents of that bag has a book a few spells I've ever made or potion I've invented, my thoughts about muggleborns, Rowena's theory on muggleborns, the map to this part of the dungeons. It also has other such artifacts such as a Dragon egg born of the Ice element under a stasis spell, a very ancient Merfolk artifact from Poseidon's Citadel, the diary of the first Vampire, the secret of Parseltongue, and a necklace from my wife. You can touch anything but the necklace, the diary of the first vampire – because it is cursed, and the Merfolk artifact – because it will turn you into a permanent merman. If you do touch my scroll about the secret of Parseltongue, I expect you to be fluent in it by the time you revive me again. And if you ever so choose to lift the stasis spell on the Dragon egg, I expect you to be responsible for it – and it requires cold instead of hot. Am I understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Stand in the center of the Octagon, Brace yourself. Oh, and before I forget, students like you can only apparate here from the Room of Requirement.”

“One more thing.” A bright blue jet of light came out of Salazar's wand, immediately hitting Draco, making the blonde pass out. “He'll recognize the spell if he learns what it is soon enough...”

* * *

Seven year old Draco Malfoy wakes up from his sleep. His hand immediately let go of the black purse as if burned, proving that it wasn't a dream that he had. 

The blonde boy opened the purse slowly and finds that it has the bottomless charm in it but an older variation of the spell. _The incantation is probably different. Speaking of incantation, I should really look at what Slytherin's been up to-_

“Young Master Malfoy, Dobby's be asking if you're awake enough for breakfast like Mistress asks.”

“Dobby, what day is it?”

“March of 1988 sirs...”

 _Same month, but different year. The coming summer will be my 8th Birthday. Brilliant._ “Alright, Tell mother I'm coming. And Dobby? I'm going to ask father if you can be my personal house elf so I can forbid you from punishing yourself without my consent.” _Last time, Dobby's been labeled as crazy and different because he punished himself too much. This time will be different._

Dobby's eyes widen and he gave a nod before disappearing. 

* * *

Before desert was served, Draco spoke; 

“Father, can I have a sister?”

Abraxas Malfoy spat out his wine as he coughed. Narcissa's eyes widen as she froze, her spoon on a midway trip to her mouth. Lucius looked at him plainly and said; “Of course Draco.”

“Yes! … I mean, Brilliant. Thank you. How soon can I have one? Can I name her? What color will her eyes be? Will she go to school with me? Do you think we'll be close? I hope we're close. I mean, I should want a sister that can keep up with me, right?”

“Of course Draco.” Narcissa replied

“Young man, I do not know what your mind's been up to, but that is quite a very ingenious idea!” Abraxas complimented

Draco beamed with the praise. Then he remembered that since it's March, Severus won't be tutoring him privately until Summer starts at Hogwarts, therefore he'll be stuck with being taught by his mum this afternoon. _Oh well, at least I'm still a kid and she can't be suspicious..._

“Oh and can I have Dobby as my own personal house elf instead of Tilly?”

“Why? Tilly is older, more experienced with children your age. And he's been your Grandfather's personal house elf before as well.” Narcissa asked

“But I like Dobby more” Draco simply argued “And Tilly misses Grandfather anyways, I don't mind, I really don't. Maybe Tilly can even look after Grandfather's health better because Tilly knows him better than Lolly.”

“Very well, father?” Lucius looked over to Abraxas

“Like I've said before, Ingenious idea Draco.” Abraxas said

* * *

“We won't be using any contraceptive charms tonight, love.” Lucius said as he batted away his wife's wand from her. 

“Hold on, don't you think Draco's acting a bit unlike himself...” Narcissa informed him

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he placed their wands on the bedside table. “Why? Did something happen this afternoon?”

“Draco wasn't hurrying to finish the lesson and he was more responsive. It's more than his usual act, I guess I was just very used to the idea of him growing up with a bit of your uppity prat attitude...”

“that just means he's growing up, love” Lucius assured her as he grabbed her waist

Narcissa giggled as she felt tickling. 

* * *

The Next Day, Draco woke up very early opting to skip breakfast. Yesterday he only got four hours to spend with Salazar's dark blue journal, he was still on the third page. It was a continuation of a very detailed essay regarding the Merfolk language and what he'd found out while talking with them. 

_Apparently, the Merfolk in Hogwarts have a key to Poseidon's Citadel and they never got around to re-opening the city because they couldn't find their way back. And If their city in that lake is doing well enough, I'd never try to get back anyways..._

Draco found out that Poseidon's Citadel was overrun by Killer Grindylows that can kill with a touch so the mermaids had to flee. The Citadel always locked down on it's own whenever the key is taken out. Salazar and Helga think that the Citadel is somewhere in Italy because of the Killer Grindylows around the area that have killed a few muggles.

After Draco finished reading the essay, eventually he got to reading Salazar writing about being rescued by an Ice Dragon and being given an egg.

Later on he called Dobby;

“Yes young sir?”

“Dobby, since you're my personal house elf now, I request that the only time you can clean my wing is during early mornings, no more than that. Also, I want you to put up a ward that alerts me to whoever comes in my wing. No one is allowed to touch this purse, can you swear to protect it?”

“Yes sirs, Young Master Malfoy, sir. Dobby's be honored.”

“And you're not allowed to punish yourself without my consent. Also, you'll be scheduled to take baths once every week unlike the other elves who only bathe when ordered to. Okay?”

“Dobby apologizes if Dobby isn't clean enough for Young Master Malfoy...”

“No, I just don't want you to get sick easily, but since I can't order the entirety of the house elves without Grandfather or Father's consent, ordering you to take care of your health will do. And also, if a Malfoy house elf gets punished to the point of bleeding, you need to inform me at the end of the day wherever I am because I want to make sure that the punishment is deserved. Understood?”

Dobby gave a nod as he stared very hard at Draco.

“I'm going out. If my parents or Grandfather asks, tell them I went to the Gardens.”

* * *

Draco laid down the bucket of freezing ice water into the clearing. Then he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead before putting his hand on his left inner robe pocket. 

_Not having a wand is terrible! Putting this in the cold water says it'll break the stasis spell. And the Ice Dragons usually live almost as long as Veelas, if he bonds with me spiritually I could have the same lifespan..._

He carefully drops the egg into the bucket. The water on the surface froze, Draco watched on, waiting for the baby Dragon to break through the ice. A few seconds later, a light blue-almost white dragon, with ice-like build emerged. It was a bit bigger than Hagrid's baby dragon, Draco smiled as he sat down on the tree's large root so he could admire his work.

The baby dragon looked at him expectantly, but since the blonde boy didn't seem to want to feed him, the dragon puffed out. Blue fire came out of the Ice-Dragon's mouth, fortunately it almost hit Draco but didn't.

Draco scowled; “why'd you do that for?”

It opened it's mouth.

Draco blinked. “I don't even know what to feed you yet. Come on then, We'll experiment in the kitchen. And you better not spit more fire at me, or the house.” 

* * *

The Dragon is now named Verre, it was French for Glass because he reminded Narcissa of Andromeda's Glass figurine, though she said it was because Verre looked like a glass figurine. The Malfoys had never been very law-abiding anyways, keeping a dragon is just a small thing compared to the many things past Malfoys have done. And they can always say that Draco found the Ice-Dragon in the clearing; which is true and safe because technically it doesn't mean they're housing it. They can then say that they only began to house the Dragon when the Dragon made a bond with Draco, yes, it was a perfectly acceptable reason as to why they should be exempted to the No-Dragons policy. 

A few weeks later, Verre looked to be making a bond with Narcissa instead of Draco. The Ice-Dragon kept going to Narcissa whenever it wakes from Draco's wing, it kept nuzzling her like he was some kind of affectionate pet but Draco knew that wasn't the case. Lucius had a very good suspicion of what the reason is, but kept quiet because it was entertaining to see his son jealous of his own mother.

Soon, a month had passed. Severus Snape once again, came to spend his summer with the Malfoys. On the first day, Abraxas took Severus to discuss something and it ended up with Severus spending three days with Draco's Grandfather in the potions laboratory, working on who-knows-what. Finally, on the fourth day, Draco happily took Verre away from his mother because he had to go to the library and be tutored by Severus.

The Malfoy library didn't have as many floors as the Nott's Library, just three floors starting from the dungeons up. Some of the book cases reached all the way to the ceiling, and the windows weren't charmed to show any fake scenery so it actually gave way to real sunlight. Plus the couch in front of the fireplace was actually comfortable enough to sleep in, as well as the chairs along the table and aisles.

Draco hoped that Verre not be grumpy and set the library on fire just because he was taken away from Narcissa. He was going to learn about Magical History today, as well as a bit about Economics and Taxation systems of the Magical World.

Soon it was Draco's 8th birthday. Most of the guests were Death Eaters and their children as well as some of the uppity pureblood families. Draco felt himself unsatisfied with the childish interaction, but at least he got to reunite with his original childhood friends like Pansy, Theodore and Daphne. 

* * *

A few months later; 

Soon enough, Draco got around to reading a copy of Ravenclaws theory on Wandless magic. Deciding that he had to try it, Draco woke up again in early October just to practice – unexpectedly, an hour later, his magic sensed someone approaching his wing. He immediately tried to feign sleep, then the sound of someone knocking came to his ears.

“Draco dear, today is Halloween. There will be no lessons today since your father and I will be with your Grandfather to accompany him to mourn in the cemetery. Will you be alright on your own?” A five months pregnant Narcissa asked as Draco eventually opened the door.

Draco gave a nod. He noticed that Verre was flying just to the left of his mother. The Ice Dragon was growing to be bigger than normal dragons, luckily the Malfoys have a large land, but since Verre still fits in the house, Narcissa has argued for him to be kept inside. Plus, Draco is finally starting to bond with the Dragon – what with Verre intentionally landing on Draco as if he was trying to wrestle. The older Malfoys found it endearing and amusing. 

* * *

His sister was soon born and named Lyra Aquila Malfoy. Prairee Parkinson became her Godmother. Verre is now housed in his own stable because he didn't fit inside the manor anymore, the stable was built by constructors near the start of summer, just in time for the Dragon's growth spurt. Draco read in Salazar's notes that the Ice-Dragon, when fully grown, could gain powers like Changing their physical size, Turning completely invisible and breathing out ice instead of fire, in reverse order. 

Before he knew it, it was once again, summer time. Theodore came over this time, along with Blaise, but Draco isn't suppose to know Blaise yet so he had to pretend not to know the Italian boy. At first, Theodore was amused at how Draco ignored Blaise, but then Theodore began to pity the boy so Theodore decided he'd hide from them in the Malfoy library – unconsciously doing what Draco wanted him to do in order for the blonde to properly acknowledge Blaise.

Second, Third, Fourth, Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Birthdays had passed in a blur. The Malfoy Children were cherished, adored and given good publicity. But that was not what Draco needed, it was to start finding ways to destroy the horcruxes as well as to learn where each of them were located. He needed to revive Salazar Slytherin as well, too.

Throughout the course of his childhood, Draco finished reading Salazar's blue travel journal. Draco calls it travel journal because there were more writings about Vampire Covens, Merfolk Cities, Fairy Glens or Gigantic civilizations more than there was about his thoughts, invented spells, invented potions or shared theories with the other founders. Draco also mastered the art of Parseltongue as well, which took his Grandfather, Father and Mother by surprise when he talked to a garden snake one summer day during Severus' practical lesson. Severus couldn't believe that they didn't know. But Draco knew that they couldn't have because that was the only time Draco was willing to announce that he was Parseltongue, and thus, capable of Parselmagic. Speaking of Parselmagic, Draco remembered that Salazar had jinxed him with a spell before sending him back. It was Parselmagic, the spell and it translates to _'Hypnotic Grace'_.


	2. Of Allies and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets Harry for the first time and manages not to be a git. But wait - that isn't the only sorting that Draco indirectly affected. Granger in Ravenclaw? Well, that's promising, isn't it?  
> Draco revives Salazar who summons Snape and gives them a task with a deadline. To find the horcruxes before Harry's seventh year.

Draco woke up extra early that morning. It was the day he was due to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. There was a lot for him to do there, but he couldn't very well accomplish anything under his parents' watchful gaze. There is one thing, though, that he knew can be accomplished. It was to solidify an alliance with Potter.

“Perhaps I should go to buy Draco's books while you take him to get measured for his robes?” Lucius suggested

“Very well.” Narcissa agreed

_Just as it should._

Soon enough, his mother got bored watching him get a full measurement. So Draco suggested she go look at wands.

“I'll be fine mother. I'll know where to go, don't worry.” 

“Alright... but if you can't find me, then try to find your father.”

“Of course.”

A few seconds after she left, the door opened once more. Madam Malkin walked to the front of the shop while Draco allowed the living measuring tapes to manhandle him as he mentally prepared for his meeting with Harry, trying to remember how the last first meeting went.

* * *

“Hello, Hogwarts too?” Draco greeted 

Potter gave a nod.

“Me too, are you excited?”

Potter gave another nod. _Talk, dammit._

“What house do you think you'll be sorted into?”

Potter shrugged. _Okay, he's an idiot._

“Well, if you don't know, maybe I could help you. There's four Hogwarts houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brash people. Hufflepuff for the friendly sort. Ravenclaw are those who like to be kept in the know. Slytherin, the house I'll supposedly get sorted in, is for the ambitious. If you want to know more, you should read Hogwarts: A History. Beware though, it's a bit over the times and probably written by a biased Gryffindor. It'd be the biggest reason why people think Gryffindor is the best house.”

“I suppose you think the best house is Slytherin?” Potter asked him

“Of course. Slytherin is a house hardened with lies and deceit, cemented by unity and alliance, guarded by iron masks of indifference, made with doors of connections, and completed with columns of hidden strength.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. But before he can respond, Madam Malkin says; “That's you done, dear.”

And the blonde boy was off; with no idea what he had just changed.

* * *

“Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?” Granger asked him as she arrived at the very back of the train. The back of the Hogwarts express had open compartments, that meant they didn't have doors. And it was usually where Slytherins like Draco would hang about. 

“A toad? Why would you bring a toad instead of an owl? And how could you lose one?” A third year Ravenclaw asked

“It's not mine. I'm helping a friend look.” Granger retorted

A table occupied by Marcus Flint's six year slytherins had all laughed. “This one's a Hufflepuff.”

“Or Gryffindor.” Draco piped in.

“Good one, Draco.” Crabbe said

“Definitely not Ravenclaw if she's too stupid to ask a prefect for help.” Another Ravenclaw girl commented, loud enough for Granger to hear.

“I'm not stupid.” Granger walked out of their train with a huff.

* * *

So let me get this straight; People who ask the hat to be sorted into Gryffindor are brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor, People who think of ways to make a deal with the hat to get into Slytherin have enough cunning for Slytherin, People who ask the hat for a place to belong would be sorted into Hufflepuff, and People who try to convince the hat to sort them into Ravenclaw basically get into Ravenclaw. Is that right?

_Indeed, Harry Potter. You know, I think this is the longest I've ever sorted a student, right after Merlin's own sorting. He did well in Slytherin though, Some of the greatest wizards had either been in that house or considered – not telling if it's a bad or good thing though. And perhaps you would do well to go in Slytherin, I feel a great change coming from that house, it will be soon..._

But Voldemort was in that house. I don't want to be sitting where he sat or breathe where he breathed. My wand is already connected to him, but I refuse to be the same-

_Harry, no wizard is the same. And before you continue to compare yourself with You-Know-Who, I must inform you that when he was left in the darkness, he embraced it. While you, Harry, are aware of the hidden light in all sorts of dark. The same can be said for anyone who does not stray on the path of all that is good._

Are you saying that I could help the Slytherins?

_Yes, or maybe I just think you really need to go to Slytherin._

Fine. If it's where you think is best.

_SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Just like the last time Draco was sorted, the hat barely touched his head when it announced Slytherin – probably because just like last time, the blonde screamed Malfoy. But now, hearing the same outcome from Potter's sorting – well, he was surprised indeed. Now that he was in the school, he'll be reviving Salazar later preferably when everyone else is asleep so he could give the old man whatever set of memories the vial contained. That meant he'll be privy to some things, but right now, he has to deal with Potter invading his house; 

“Didn't expect you to be placed here.” Draco greeted, making his presence known.

Harry swerved to sit with him almost immediately. “I think the only house it didn't consider was Ravenclaw, honestly. But the hat really told me I'd do better here, so I guess Slytherin's it.”

“Well then, the house welcomes you. I'm Draco.”

As soon as he introduced himself to Potter, a few other first years and a few second years did so as well. Those who didn't watched on with an evaluating eye.

Zabini was the last to introduce himself as he was last to be sorted. Soon everyone was busy eating, though Draco couldn't help but notice what a quick mess Potter had made – when he would learn table manners, the blonde didn't know.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't help but notice how the upper Slytherins looked at each other like they were planning something awful. They reminded Harry of his Aunt and Uncle's antics whenever they were going somewhere to be rid of him for a very long time. Harry hoped that the hat didn't make a mistake placing him here.

* * *

“This is the Slytherin house common rooms. No one is welcome here, you will have to earn your place. Nobody from another house has infiltrated before, and we expect to keep it that way. Because our entrance is hidden within walls, you'd do well to remember which wall to whisper to. It wouldn't do for you to be seen alone, at night, wandering the hallways, lost. The password changes every fortnight for safety purposes, since we're not very liked by many. Hence, we try hard to portray a united front; If you have a problem with one or more of your house mates, bring it up to me, or to the prefects.” The Head Girl, Gemma Farley, who introduced herself earlier, had told them. 

“If any dire situation arises, you may come to our Head of house – which you'll meet personally tomorrow morning when he distributes your schedules. It'll be in the morning, fifteen minutes before breakfast, right here.” Matthew Harper said as he gestured to the entirety of the common room.

“The slytherin lounge is over there.” The seventh year female prefect gestured to an open stone archway. “The lounge also has some bookshelves. The books only open when they're in that room. It has floo connection that you may use when supervised by a prefect.” Vaisey Bole had said as she joined Matthew to the side of the common room.

“Also, before we lead you to your dorms, we're going to introduce you to your mentor. You will be under the aegis of your mentor until he or she graduates. A mentor is someone willing to guide, willing to protect, willing to be responsible for your actions and such. A mentor is a fifth year who is given additional evaluation criteria, useful when you want to work in the ministry. A mentor can only have one to four attendants, because fifth years have their OWLS to worry about. When you all reach fifth years, you can volunteer to be a mentor as well. For now, first years are to form a semi-circle like the fifth years.” Gemma Farley waved a hand to the opposite side of the room, and just like last time, the fifth years appeared before Draco's eyes. Among them was Claude Avery's cousin, Claire Avery.

Draco already knew he'd be under Lucian Bole – Vaisey's younger brother. He was a half blood who tried oh-so-very-hard to change Draco's views on those with impure blood – this time around, if he'd still be attending to Draco, the blonde swore that he'll try to listen. Even if that meant sharing mentors with Blaise and Tracey.

“Raise your wands, I'm going to be casting a spell to figure out whose magic signature is compatible with whose.”

Draco did so. When Gemma had finished the incantation, Draco watched as his magic signature came out of his wand. Instead of Blue, his magic signature was pure slytherin silver, the same silver that matched him with Magnus' uncontrollable magic, but that was when he was the mentor.

_Odd._

Instead of Lucian Bole, he was paired with Adrian Pucey. Theodore and Pansy still shared Terrence Higgs. Gregory and Millicent still shared Claire Avery as their mentor. Blaise and Tracey ended up with Lucian Bole. And Crabbe still had his own mentor, as well as Avery and Bletchley. Draco frowned as he looked at the other signatures that paired with Adrian's blinding white; Daphne's light orange and Potter's light yellow. That meant they were all a bit defensive but aggressive with the use of their magic.

After the Ceremony of Aegis had finished, Draco approached Daphne as Adrian went towards Potter to start rounding them up.

“So... My name is Adrian Pucey. For the next three years of your stay, I will be here to guide, to help, to basically be responsible for you. As Gemma said previously, Mentors will be with you until we graduate, which is before your fourth year. There are three rules to being a mentor; We're not allowed to give you direct help on any major work; We're required to make sure that you're obeying the conducts, proprieties, rules, regulations, etcetera of the school as well as the house; And lastly, we cannot meddle in the affairs of any consequences bestowed to any of our trainees' actions. Common house rules, like upholding your own reputation also applies. Any questions?”

“How do you wish to be addressed?” Draco asked

“Adrian is fine.”

“Can you further define what you mean by direct help?” Daphne asked

“We can give you a book about a certain subject, but we're not going to write the essay for you. Or in Professor Snape's case, we'll dictate and hover as you make a potion, but we're not actually going to make the potion with or for you.”

When Harry didn't ask a question, Adrian continued; “Also, before I lead you to your dorms, I have to remind you that you may join any clubs that you like. Club Days are always the first and last Friday of the month - disregarding September's first friday due to the friday being used as a day for reconvening all Club Masters. Joining a club means you have to attend in that club's designated meeting place.”

* * *

Avery, Bletchley, Crabbe and Goyle were roomed together. So that left Malfoy to room with Nott, Potter and Zabini, with Harry nearest to the window, Draco nearest to the door and Zabini closest to the opposing wall. Unfortunately, one of the four boys in the room couldn't sleep. 

Harry saw Draco get up almost as soon as Blaise's snoring became audible for him to hear all the way to his side of the big bedroom. Harry didn't know why, but he felt that the blonde boy was hiding something – that could only mean trouble. And since he didn't want trouble, the logical way would be to not follow the blonde – Harry didn't know why he did the opposite. But anyways, Harry's hold on his mouth was firm as well as his hold on the sofa's wooden leg, the room was shaking like there was an earthquake.

“Sir, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm here to release you from Godric Gryffindor's curse. But you need to hear me out later because I have a set of memories for you to view. Are you okay to be released now?”

“I am. I appreciate this, child. But I believe we should talk about this later when we are alone?”

“Alright. Solvere de Vinculis!”

The room shook again as Harry held himself from panicking. Once it had stopped, Harry peeped out from the corner of the couch. His eyes widen as he sees a very alive Salazar Slytherin.

“Come, we've much to talk about-

“May we apparate to your personal dungeons?” Draco spoke, Unbeknownst to Harry that Draco was speaking in Parseltongue.

Salazar's eyes widen. “Very well.”

Harry watched as the two disappeared with a silent pop, leaving only a swirl of moving air.

* * *

“I already knew it was going to be terrible, what Tom Riddle would accomplish...” Salazar said as soon as he came back from the pensive. “But Harry Potter spying on us a few moments ago could be used to your advantage, Draco...” 

Draco's widening eyes gave his shock away, other than that, his mask was intact.

“What must be done now?”

Salazar didn't answer immediately, but instead placed the current pensive back to the shelves of many as he summoned another empty pensive. Draco watched him as he placed a thread of memory into the bowl.

“If you wish, you may add your memories from the other timeline.”

Draco recognized that it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. So he did so carefully. After doing so, Draco looked up at the old man once more.

“Get comfortable, I'm going to summon Severus. We will need his assistance.” Salazar told him.

* * *

When Severus got out of the pensive, he stared openly, waiting for an explanation. 

“What you've witnessed are memories from Draco and Hogwarts herself. All of which are in chronological order. Young Draco here is from the future, in his original timeline, he had lifted the curse off of me by accident when he was in his final year, in the middle of an on-going war. A war caused by my heir-

“Pardon my asking, M'Lord. But if you were stuck as a portrait, however did you have the time to... well... produce an heir?” Severus asked

“My family lived with me here, Severus. I sent them away the moment I found out that Godric was on his way back from defeating an American wizard by the name of Gabriels. He was someone that I knew personally. We were core-brothers, loathe as I hate to admit it-

“What's a core-brother?” Draco couldn't help but ask.

“A core-brother, Draco, means your magical cores are very similar. So similar, in fact, that it means you and your core-brother have the very same amount of magical energy. It was said that if core-brothers faced each other in battle, they would have to wait for that rare moment in which one of their core will tire more than the other.” Severus explained

“When I asked Rowena why Godric had went off to America, Rowena had said that Godric's mirror said Matthew Gabriels had the potential to surpass Godric's power. Of course, Godric had to go and defeat him in a duel. Contrary to popular belief, Godric is obsessed in the knowledge that only he is powerful, enough so that it would drive him to play dirty. I was too late to send word to Lord Gabriels' Manor, so I did whatever else I could do. I banished Merlin from Hogwarts, so that Godric wouldn't be able to find my prodigy, and I sent my family away as well. I knew that it wouldn't be long before Godric comes to ask his mirror once again if there was anyone who could rival his power. I was right, days later, he dueled me and I ended up stuck as an observing portrait. Hogwarts, as sentient as she is, was spelled not to meddle in the affairs of any outcomes of any duels. So she couldn't tell Helga or Rowena anything. In Helga's dying days, Hogwarts allowed me to see her drink the last of the poison from her cup, then threw said cup straight into Godric's talking mirror. I didn't think she was capable of such an act, but I witnessed it happen straight from Hogwarts' memory. Rowena's death was more unfortunate than anyone's. For her own daughter to lose herself in her envy...” Salazar frowned

“M'Lord, what would you have us do?” Severus asked

“The diary and ring horcruxes should not be touched so that certain events may occur. We don't need to meddle with this reality any more than we should. Helga's cup, My Locket and Rowena's diadem are all that you need to collect. You shouldn't destroy them yet but keep them locked away, Tom Riddle will surely have no second thoughts about creating more if he feels threatened. The Slytherin family locket is somewhere in the ministry. Rowena's diadem is in the room of hidden things. But Helga's cup, I believe is in a Gringotts vault. There is also another horcrux that I am unsure how to approach... Harry Potter.” Salazar said

Severus frowned. “I don't understand, In the pensive, Hogwarts had a memory of Dumbledore telling me that Harry Potter needs to die.”

“That is why I must go, for now. I will need to find a solution to this before Harry's sixth year. I need to reconnect to my alliances, as you both need to make your own. Both of you will need an ally in Harry Potter, I trust you will accomplish it? As a reward, your wrist please, Severus.”

Severus presented Salazar with the unmarked wrist. Salazar shook his head; “The other one.” So Severus ended up showing him the mark. Draco tried not to blanch. Salazar tapped his wand to the bottom of the dark mark. The wand looked like it was draining the dark mark from Severus' body.

“Now you, Draco, will become my magical heir once you're of age. Merlin shared the same title, I do hope you do not share the same fate. And of course, you have my permission to make any changes in Hogwarts within Harry Potter's third year. Any more changes after that could alter the timeline drastically.” Salazar exclaimed

* * *

The Next Day;

Silence followed Harry the moment he was out of the dormitory. Slytherins never gossiped, but they do observe for themselves if Harry Potter is worthy of his house. Theodore woke him up that morning, Draco and Blaise were already waiting for them in the common room. As soon as Harry spotted the blonde standing comfortably in the pillar, Harry was reminded of the strange event that he had witnessed last night. He didn't get to ask though, because after Theo and him had been near enough to the other firsties, the common room door opened; lo and behold, a man clad in all black entered.

“Slytherins.” The slytherin upper years all gave a nod. “I am your head of house, Professor Snape thus I expect to be addressed as such. Today is the first day of a new school year. As customary, starting today, everyone will be getting a turn for a general check up, either with Madame Pomfrey or her assistant. It will be alphabetical starting from the first and second years, you will be notified at which day or hour that you're due for your appointment by looking at the board in the lounge. Aside from that matter, here are your schedules – be mindful that you not lose it, you will be given only one copy, no more.” Professor Severus said as he waved his wand and papers flew to their respective persons.

“As you have been informed, you are all Slytherins. However, that is no excuse for any form of rule-breaking, be it Hogwarts or House rules. Do not give anyone, especially myself, the pleasure of catching you in any sort of act. Come along, it will not do for the whole of Slytherin to be late for breakfast.”

Draco wasn't surprised that when they entered the hall, only a few people were present. The Headmaster greeted everyone with eyes ever so twinkling. A few Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were present as well as their head of house. Slytherins always entered the Great Hall together whenever it was the first day of classes for the school year for a show of unity – at least while they were under Snape, that much Draco could remember; Slughorn didn't bother to acknowledge anything from them whilst he was their head of house.

As Draco sat at his position in the Slytherin table, Pansy sat opposite him with Greengrass and Bulstrode at her side. Theodore soon sat himself to Draco's right, Crabbe and Goyle immediately deciding to sit to his left with Goyle the victor. Blaise rolled his eyes and sat next to Theodore. Davis sat next to Greengrass, Potter opposite hers. Draco noticed that Potter wouldn't meet his eyes, suspiciously. Then the blonde remembered that Potter had somehow eavesdropped on him and Salazar Slytherin's conversation last night. Potter followed him, the sod.

A few minutes later, Ravenclaws began to grow in number. Among them was Granger, though Draco did expect to see her with red and gold instead of blue and bronze. Draco also noticed that she was making a stand to prove to the Ravenclaw girl that dissed her that she wasn't stupid. A few minutes more and the great hall became it's usual noisy self. Draco eyed Quirrell once in a while and caught him eyeing Potter with malice or something akin to hatred in his eyes.

_Slytherins will be dealing with you soon enough..._

* * *

The Slytherin Duelling Club's president was Gemma Farley. To say that she was surprised to see a first year's name in the sign up sheet was an understatement. First year Slytherins opted to make a name for themselves in the subtle way, but never directly. For a Malfoy to sign up... well, she just hopes that the boy knows enough to handle himself in a duel against anyone who wants to challenge him. If the boy is smart he'll not challenge anyone at all when Club Day comes.

“Have any of you signed up for a club yet?” Draco asked as he finished his bacon.

“No, but I've planned to join book club. Terrence said they even cover muggle literature from time to time.” Theodore said

“I'm going to sign up for Fitness Club.” Daphne decided. Draco couldn't help but smile as he remembered Daphne from the other timeline that almost always had something to say about the Slytherin Fitness Club working her like she was in the Olympics.

“What about you, Crabbe, Goyle?” Draco asked, the duo responded with a shrug. “Well, why don't you join Daphne?”

“okay” Crabbe answered the same time Goyle said “sure”

“Great. Blaise?”

“I'm in between Arts Club and Music Club.” the Italian tells them

“If I were you, I'd join Arts.” Tracey suggested

“Yeah” Millicent agreed

“The uppity slytherins took over the Music Club since Flint joined in his fourth year.” Miles Bletchley explained to which Blaise nodded.

“Avery?”

Claude Avery answered with a shrug.

“What about you, Millicent?” Blaise asked

“I've not made up my mind yet.” She answered

Draco remembered how Millicent would sign up in Fitness club in the last minute back in their second year because she was ashamed of her growing figure. She also made great paintings in their first year.

“I think you'd make a great painter, Milli.” Draco said to them.

Millicent gave him an appreciative smile.

“What about you, Potter?” Tracey asked

“I don't know yet. Duelling club, maybe?” Harry shrugged “you?”

Tracey hummed. “Well, I think I'll settle for Games Club? Much more fun methinks.”

“Mail's here. Graces.” A voice in their table announced. As one, all the Slytherins expecting a letter had, in their own way, made room for their owl to land. The Malfoy family owl always landed on Draco's arms, so the blonde placed his right arm on eye's level. Pansy had her palms face up to make room for her small but fierce owl, Charlotte. Daphne and Theodore just cleared space in front of them because their owls preferred not to be held.

Unexpectedly, a white owl landed on Potter's food the same time the other owls landed. Draco didn't bother to find out who wrote Potter, it was obviously a teacher or whatever. Draco's own letter was from his parents. It was the usual formality, but at least his parent's package were the opposite of formal. A picture fell from the letter;

“What's this?” Draco asked out loud.

It was a picture of Lyra waving in the camera, Verre in the background with Narcissa.

“Is that your sister?” Theodore asked, effectively catching the attention of everyone around them.

“Yes. Father says they're proud of me, but Mother wished I could've stayed home longer.” Draco said fondly.

“what's that in the background?” Blaise asked

“Nothing, it's just Mother with a giant glass figurine.” Draco answered

Thankfully the bell rang. Which means they have five minutes to get to class.

* * *

Double Transfigurations with the Gryffindors was, in a word, entertaining. In the first five minutes after everyone had been assigned to read the introduction in their book, a boy with ginger hair entered with a black skinned boy. 

“Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?” The ginger said as he plopped down on a seat at the front row (no one wanted to sit there).

“No, but we made it.” The dark skinned boy said, panting as he did so.

Professor McGonagall transformed into her human-self once again. Harry smirked as the ginger boy complimented;

“That was bloody brilliant!”

“Thank you for that assessment, Mister Weasley. Perhaps it'd be better if I transfigured you or Mister Thomas into a pocket watch, then one of you might be on time.” The teacher said

“We got lost.” the Thomas kid says

“Then perhaps a map. Two points from Gryffindor. Both of you, open your books to the introduction page and read it. The rest of the class, today you will learn to transform a matchstick into a needle. Now, the incantation is Verto and the wand movement is so.”

By the end of the class, Theodore and a Gryffindor girl had made a difference to their match. But Draco was the only one able to truly change it into a needle, which earned him five points. Harry realized that it will be a long way before he'll be able to turn himself into any kind of animal. The essay that everyone was assigned to hand in tomorrow wasn't helping. 

* * *

After that was Defense, Before entering the classroom, Draco stopped, making his cronies stop. His cronies effectively blocked the entrance, Harry noticed as he was in the rear end. The blonde said something that made the others go in without him, Harry was just about to enter the room when Draco held his wrist;

“Let's sit in the back.” The blonde told him.

“... Okay ...”

Draco made him sit near the door just as Quirrell came out of his office.

“Wel-Welco-come to D-Defense Ag-against t-the Dark A-arts.”

The stuttering was constant, Harry ended up learning nothing and got a headache in exchange. The blonde bumped his shoulder near the end of class;

“We should just read a book when he's not looking.”

Harry gave a nod. “I think his stuttering is starting to give me a headache...”

“If this happens again on Wednesday, you can have it checked up. Isn't your check up scheduled twenty minutes before lunch?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Convenient that.”

After that was History, which was taught by a ghost. Harry had to admit, he was intrigued at first, then he wasn't, then he was just bored. Draco had the nerve to pull out a book even though he was sitting right in front of the teacher, Pansy at least had the decency to try to look like she was taking notes, the rest of their house however, were half asleep. Harry himself was trying hard to pay attention. Soon, it was lunch time;

“Watch where you're going, know-it-all-freak!” Weasley exclaimed as he purposely shoves Granger out of the way.

Draco watched as he had just come out of the previous hallway.

“Hey! That's not very nice.” Potter said

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore all rolled their eyes simultaneously. Millicent raised a questioning eyebrow. Daphne and Tracey frowned. Crabbe and Goyle looked about ready to pounce, while Avery and Bletchley had a hold on their wands. 

“Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it, you're just a slimy little snake.” Dean Thomas asked

“What, do you wanna fight me, wanna duel me? Huh!” Ronald Weasley asked as he swaggered until he was chest to face with Potter.

_Well, Potter really is that short after all._

“Yeah, I'll duel you!” Harry answered, his eyes squinted as he glared. His wand pointed at Weasel's throat.

The Gryffindors might not have noticed it, but the Slytherins sure did. Ron Weasley had tensed before a Slytherin (first year at that!)“Alright. Wizard's duel. Tonight. Trophy room. Dean's my second, and yours?”

“I am!” Granger said, stepping forward.

“The know-it-all. Figures. Be there, Potter.” Weasley shoved Harry backwards as he left.

Harry turned to face the Slytherins. Draco was the first one to react; “What the fuck, Potter! Are you a Gryffindor or a Slytherin?”

“I don't know. What do I do?”

“Nothing. You're not going to do anything. Leave it to Draco, right, darling?” Pansy asked

Draco gave a nod. “I'm going to write a note to Filch that someone will be going to the trophy room to partake in a duel. For now, let's just get to lunch.”

“That means while Filch is busy patrolling around there, you'll be free to explore the rest of the castle, is that right?” Granger asked

“Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in on this conversation.” Daphne said as she flipped her blonde braided hair.

Draco smiled; “Come along Daphne-

“Wait, I want to come too. Or... or I'll tell a teacher.”

“We never said we were going to explore the castle, Granger. We're signing up for Slytherin club day tonight. Besides, clearly none of us wants to be in your company since you almost got Harry here into trouble-

“Harry? Harry Potter?”

“Yes, what's it to you?” Potter asked

“Nothing, I... I've read about you. Thought you'd be in Gryffindor like your parents, that's all.”

“Well, as you can see, I'm not.” Potter drawled in perfect Slytherin attitude.

“And he's better off with us anyways.” Pansy added, then linked arms with Harry.

“Ta ta, Granger.” Blaise said as he was off with Avery and Bletchley.

“Your suggestion is quite brilliant. We'll let you know before the end of the day.” Tracey said to her as she linked with both Daphne and Draco to make an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came a little late because of my faulty wifi connection. As such, I made it two pages longer than my usual ten pages. I hope that makes up for the tardy update.  
> Remember to leave Kudos, thanks! And if you're feeling Gryffindor, why don't you leave a comment?  
> TBC


	3. Making Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes that it isn't easy playing the part of the unknowing eleven year old. Adjusting as a first year student finds Draco with strict teachers threatening to give detention and take points, as well as a whole lot of Gryffindors.

“This is a stupid idea. Let's go back...” Hermione exclaimed to the slytherin party of twelve.

“Shut up, Granger.” Daphne hissed

“This was your idea. I thought Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart!” Pansy complained

“This is a very stupid idea.” Tracey whined as she clutched Avery.

“Are you scared, Hermione?” Blaise taunted as he walked over to Hermione.

Avery, Bletchley and Nott all shared a chuckle.

Draco stopped and turned to look at them. “Will all of you shut up?”

“Where exactly are we going?” Theodore asked

“The come and go room”

“The third floor corridor”

“The chamber of secrets”

“The forbidden forest”

“The Black lake”

And various more had answered with some kind of wild adventure in their minds.

“We're going to the come and go room, since that was the first answer.” Draco answered

_Actually, we're going to have a look-see on the third floor corridor..._

Okay, Draco didn't plan on running into Filch whose company were a couple of first year Gryffindor boys, earning them a Saturday detention on the first week. But hey, at least Granger deduced the fact that the three headed dog is standing on a trap door – so it must be guarding something, she says. McGonagall takes fifty points from Ravenclaw, and fifty points from each Gryffindor and Slytherin that Filch caught that night.

* * *

“And you didn't plan on Filch catching you.”

“I didn't.”

“Draco. Let me worry about matters concerning the stone. You need to-

“Befriend Potter. Yeah, alright, I get it. I hate how the world basically revolves around him. It's just so stupidly annoying.” Draco confessed “And what of the horcruxes?”

“We can't change anything. Like Salazar Slytherin said, we can get rid of the other horcruxes, except the diary and the ring because some things need to happen. Other than that, you're free to go to bed, Draco.”

Draco grumbled a response before walking out of the Potion's master's office. Snape frowned before returning to his paper work.

* * *

Having Double Potions first thing on a Tuesday was fine, except the fact that Slytherins had it with Gryffindors and Draco was still a little bitter over the talk he had with Severus last night, as well as the upper years' scolding of the first years for losing more than five hundred points. Plotting to destroy Weasley's potion just as Severus was passing through just might make his day though. But for that, he needs a competent partner to keep up appearances. Thus, Draco sits immediately next to Theodore before Blaise had a chance to say anything.

Draco casts a wandless levitation on an extra shrigle leaf he sees on Pansy's table just in time as Snape makes a turn while he dropped the shrigle leaf soundlessly on Weasley's cauldron a mere second before Severus leaned over to check on said cauldron. The purple explosion was slimy, wet and disgusting. Draco knew that the result of a failed Cure for Boils potion by an extra shrigle leaf would just slightly alter the bone and flesh structure – nothing that a good, big, fat, bottle of special Skelegrow can't fix, and who knows? Maybe Snape's nose wouldn't be so hooked by the end of tomorrow.

“Someone call Madam Pomfrey!” Potter yelled

Nevertheless, Draco turned to look; Weasley's face was covered in the icky purple slime, that means no Severus and Weasley for the rest of the day and tomorrow, along with Weasley's partner, whoever he is. Draco exited the room with a hidden smirk from everyone else as his feet took him to the Hospital wing.

* * *

Charms came next, in his playful mood, Draco decided that he'd have the feathers go on a tickle war with Professor Flitwick just to see if he'd be able to cancel all the charms. Draco, of course, had no doubt that the Professor would be able to since he is a Champion Duelist...

“The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa, the wand movement is so.” Flitwick said as he wordlessly cast the levitation charm.

The Ravenclaws all lifted their wands and pointed to their feathers, eager to try. A few slytherins, however, observed the outcomes of their peers' tries first.

At the head of the room, standing in the podium, Flitwick took note of the difference between the two sides, remembering that the Slytherins came in the room first and didn't scatter like the Gryffindors from before, therefore forcing all his Ravenclaws on the other side of the room. Suddenly a giggle escaped his throat, Flitwick realized something was moving in his side. Looking down, he sees that it was a feather; Looking up to try to find the culprit, he was met instead with a dozen feathers headed his way. Before he could stop himself, he was then outright laughing. A moment later, he was being helped up by one of his students, Miss Granger, he thinks, before the said students were off to their next class since the ringing of Hogwarts' clock reminded them that the hour was done.

Draco exited the Charms classroom with a satisfied smirk and a new set of information regarding the Levitation Charm, the Tickling Charm, and Professor Flitwick. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw firsties were beside themselves trying to figure out who dared to humiliate their Head of House in that regard as they made their way to Herbology.

A bespectacled black haired boy looked at the blonde a few paces from him, his eyes squinted in suspicion. A bushy haired brunette casts the bespectacled boy a curious glance as she passes him by.

* * *

“Alright, Draco. What's going on?” Pansy asked him as she plops herself onto his bed.

Blaise, Theodore and Harry didn't even had the decency to appear uninterested. Somehow all four of them knew that it was Draco who pulled those stunts in Potions and Charms.

“I was just testing to see if a Potions master knew enough not to lean into a cauldron that obviously looked like it's brewing trouble. And if a world champion duelist like Professor Flitwick could hold his own against a Tickling and Levitation charm. Of course, my plan to Exorcist Professor Binns is just so we could get a better teacher.”

“Why would you do that? Did Mister Malfoy told you to do this?” Pansy asked

Draco shook his head. “I'm doing it for the good of Hogwarts. Can't have incompetent educators that's sole purpose is to teach us, right?”

“Is that all you're going to tell me?”

“What else is there to tell?”

Pansy's eyes filled with suspicion. Draco didn't mind, in this timeline he was going to make sure Pansy is never attacked by any Death Eaters in between second and third year so she'll stay sane and preferably in one mind space.

* * *

Tuesday, Before Dinner;

“A fattening diet should do you good, Mister Malfoy. I suggest a good work out to keep your muscles healthy. Magical core is strong and steady. Get some Vitamin D on your skin and it'll enable your complexion to be less ghostly pale.” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed

Draco hummed in thought. “Am I finished?”

“Not yet.” Madam Pomfrey exits to her private storage before coming back a few seconds later with a round bottle. “This is a Filling Potion. It'll help you eat more, and distribute the right proportion of nutrients to the right parts of your body. It automatically fills up three times before it's truly gone. And you should take a spoon of it every morning, before breakfast.”

_Last time she gave me that, I threw it in the Black Lake, like Goyle. This time, I'm going to make sure everyone takes their meds._

* * *

Wednesday Morning found Draco writing a letter to Salazar Slytherin himself. Draco decided that he'll have to complain to him in regards to Hogwarts' incompetent teachers, as well as the past Headmasters disbanding subjects like Alchemy, Martial Magic, and Music Magic.

Pansy nudged him a few minutes later. “Hey, I'm going to the Infirmary for my check up.”

“Alright, tell me what she says after.”

Just as Draco said, Harry tells Madam Pomfrey about his head hurting during Defense. After casting several spells, Madam Pomfrey made a confused face.

“Your headache is an odd one. It looks as if it'll be better if I gave you a Numbing potion instead of a Headache relieving potion. Nonetheless, you'll have to come again when this happens. I'll have to talk to Professor Quirinus and find out what he's teaching that's making your head hurt like that...”

“Am I abnormal?” Harry couldn't help but ask.

“I could honestly say that you've more newly healing bones than an average child, but nothing a few potions can't help fix. Your physical development is stunted, but can be solved by eating more healthily. And your eye sight can be fixed when you're a little older. In other words, you're normal but just edging around below average. You should stop the rough housing if you bruise easily, though.”

Harry gives her a nod.

“Just remember to take the potions I give you in their right amount and time.”

* * *

“How was your check up?” Draco asked as Pansy and Potter sits down the Slytherin table.

Pansy gestured to Draco's plate, Draco gives her a nod. “Well, Madam Pomfrey told me that I needed to get out more, and try my hand at fruits and vegetables. She gave me this.” Pansy pauses from taking food from his plate so she could present him a green fat bottle.

“It looks like mine. Is that a Nutrition Potion?” Theodore asks

“Yeah-

“We should follow her instructions. After all, Madam Pomfrey cares about everyone, she wouldn't put you or anyone in bad health on purpose or else that would just put her into more work and make her look bad.” Draco tells them. Tracey looks at him oddly.

“What did Madam Pomfrey gave you, Potter?” Blaise asked

“Vitamin Potion. Says I should eat more and take the potion before Lunch every day.”

“Pomfrey told me I'm fat.” Greg suddenly announced

“What? Really?” Claude asked

“How did she say it?” Miles asked

“Well, she told me that if I wanted to lose my weight, I needed to exercise and drink this.” Greg pulls out a white bottle.

“Mine's like that too.” Vince admitted with a frown

“She didn't say that you were fat, she was suggesting a way for you to keep healthy.” Draco exclaimed

“Yeah, now when did she say you two had to take that?” Daphne asked

Greg blushed. “Before Lunch and Before Dinner.”

“Every other day.” Vince added

“Then we should follow her instructions, Pomfrey said the same to me. So we could take them together, all three of us. That way, none of us will forget.” Millicent suggested

Tracey nodded. “That's the smart way.”

_'Thank God I've not made an enemy out of Davis this time around.'_

* * *

Thursday Morning, Potions Classroom;

“Holy shit, Snape looks good.” Blaise couldn't help but comment.

“Honestly, now I can't remember how he used to look...” Theodore murmured

“Oh my God, is that Weasley?” Daphne whispered

“Look at Finnegan.”

Potter shared a smirk with Pansy. While Snape's nose ended up getting fixed, Weasley's eyes became huge like an owl's. Millicent and Tracey thought it was cute but Daphne preferred Finnegan's poutier lips.

* * *

A Day Later, Friday, Library;

“I'm going to see Hagrid later, do you want to come?” Harry asked

Hermione thought about it before answering; “Sure. Hagrid is the groundskeeper, right? Maybe he knows what's a Cerberus doing in the third floor corridor, inside Hogwarts grounds.”

“Still couldn't let that go, Granger?” Pansy asked as she looks up from her almost finished essay.

“Well aren't you curious too?”

“No. It's none of our business.” Theodore simply replied.

The three slytherins happened to have the studious habit of staying in the library during any free or lunch period, thus they decided it was best to study with other knowledgeable students of their year - that included Hermione.

Harry gave a nod.

“Well, I'm still coming with you Harry.” Hermione declared

“Us too.” Pansy added

* * *

It wasn't until the night of their detention did Hermione finally grasp the same knowledge that Draco has been withholding from them...

“Right, how's bout Thomas, Weasley and Zabini with me. Avery, Bletchley, Crabbe and Goyle on another group. Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass and Par'nson on another. Malfoy, Nott Junior, Mione and 'arry with Fang.”

“Why do they get to have the dog?” Pansy asked

“Yeah. We're four girls, Hagrid!” Daphne added

“Fine, yeh four get Fang. Sorry, 'arry. 'sides, if anyone gets inter any trouble or find a wounded unicorn, yeh can all jus' send sparks. All yeh 've to do's wave upwerds.” Hagrid told them.

As soon as Hagrid gave each group a direction to go to, and was gone within earshot, Draco immediately turned to his group members;

“Now remember, we're searching for wounded unicorns and not the actual suspect. Any signs of trouble, and we run without looking back. Okay?”

Hermione gave a nod of agreement to this plan. Moments later, as they walk further into a straight path, they hear wet slurping sounds. The air began to grow colder as the four of them got closer. There, laying on the ground, near a tree was a unicorn. Hunched over it was a ghost-like black figure.

Harry fell backwards as his hand flew to his forehead. Theodore screamed and grabbed Draco's sleeve, who tugged Hermione's arm, who grabbed Harry's collar. Hermione didn't realize it but apparently, she too was screaming in fear. The four of them didn't stop until they reached Hagrid's hut, thanks to Draco and Theodore pulling herself and Harry. She remembered the torn piece of a Daily Prophet that tells of someone successfully broke in to Gringotts.

“What was that?”

“That was a lesser form of the Dark Lord's spirit.” Draco tells them darkly.

“He's after whatever the teachers are guarding, it's the same thing that was almost robbed from Gringotts.” Hermione states

Draco confirms it with a nod. “Got it in one.”

Suddenly the wounded unicorns made a whole lot of sense now. And why Draco's been acting oddly with Teachers, as well as his behavior towards Harry.

“We could've died.” Theodore panted as he sat on Hagrid's front porch.

Hermione decided to join him; “but we didn't”

Harry frowned. “What could Voldemort want with whatever the teachers are guarding?”

* * *

Soon, Draco's letter to Salazar was given a reply. Salazar's letter was vague;

_Changes can occur only at the start of your third year. Until then, you must wait. Patience is a virtue that must often be practiced to achieve perfection._

While Draco hands the quest of the third floor mystery to Potter, Granger, Pansy, and Theodore, his thoughts wandered to the stone and how to take it for himself without alerting Dumbledore. Without his complete attention, time passed quickly and everyone began to fall into their own school regime. Before he knew it, the last Friday of September arrived, and with it comes Slytherin Club Night;

“Alright, I'm going to advise you three now. How the club you joined can affect your reputation and such. We'll start with you, Daphne. You joined Fitness Club?”

“Yes. I... well, I grew up as a sheltered child in a home with more daughters than sons.”

“Just to warn you, then. Fitness Club... it's a variation of Knighthood Training, but without the Lord-tending. It's more on using handheld weapons as well as Physical Training, or hand to hand combat. I'd say it's a good move on your part, you might want have to wait for more than a year if you actually want to grow some usable muscle or knowledge. It's good because people will underestimate you because of your background, as you said. Good job.” Adrian then looked to Potter;

“Now you, Potter. Don't be offended but we were surprised that a half-blood such as yourself would join Etiquettes Club, this is one of the clubs that Snape personally supervises at least twice a year to make sure we're actually teaching the proper etiquette. There are other clubs he seeks to check on, like Dueling, Potions, or Transfigurations club. One time he even dropped in to check on the Games club. But yeah, the point is, why'd you sign up?”

“Like you said, I'm a half-blood. And this is Slytherin house. I have to learn how to adapt so I could survive, right? It's always been that way and Etiquettes club is one way for me to achieve that easily.” Potter answered

Draco felt inclined to be even more suspicious.  _'Just what did Potter mean when he said it's always been that way?'_

Draco didn't have enough time to let his thoughts wander. Adrian soon addressed him; “You made Gemma Farley quite thoughtful as to why exactly you joined her club. She even said something about placing you in Games Club, where Gemma's own apprentice is thriving.”

“Tell me you said No. Adrian?”

“Of course I said no, after all, I'm responsible for your actions. I told her to give you a night, if you don't make it out of there standing, I said I'm personally going to train you in Etiquettes Club.” The older slytherin said

Draco sighed with relief at that.

“Don't be so relieved. The duelling club works with an opening duel, first and foremost Gemma selects two contesting duelers. There's a chance that whoever she's picked is on the running for the next Club Master, you're all aware that the title is passed on from Slytherin to Slytherin, right?” His charges give him a nod. “Right, well, from that, you can tell that Gemma won't pick you, Draco. After the opening duel is the simultaneous duel. Wherein three groups of five people will simultaneously try to defeat the other four in a duel. Once there are three winners from each three group, the three will be given the Immune title, which means nobody can challenge them for the rest of the night. After that, it's free for all. Though the one with the Immune title cannot be challenged, this doesn't mean that they can't ask for a challenge themselves, this is the part where everyone thinks unfair, because if an Immune challenges you to a duel, then you automatically cannot refuse...”

“These rules are barbaric...” Daphne murmured as she gripped Draco's hand tight.

“Well, it's been that way since Gemma became Club Master. No one challenges her authority this way, and it keeps things interesting. As well as allows her time to teach the others what went wrong in their duels and how to effectively make it better without actually telling them what to do just in case it backfires on her...”

“How many years has Gemma been the Dueling Club Master?” Harry asked

“Three years now, since her fifth year. She's had the title since Pikes passed it down, it was blatant favoritism but since she's his third charge, no one can prove anything. Flint certainly tried, nobody listened, even Pikes' first charge, Collin Dallas. He's a good guy, I was a third year when he left – saddened me a bit when I found out why he wouldn't take on an apprentice, his transfer apparently. Collin transferred to Castelobruxo after he got his O.W.L.s, his parents are really strict.”

“Wish I could've met him...” Harry whispered

“Me too.”

“Anyways Draco, if you think you could, you should get the Immune title. Knowing Gemma, she'll listen to you if you talked to her while the Opening Duel is going on, hard to tell if she'll do it though. Club Day starts after dinner, and you all know which rooms to proceed to, right?” Adrian asked them

Choruses of Yes answered him.

* * *

September 28, 1991 – Saturday;

Word got around that Antoine James tried to duel Draco Malfoy and lost. Apparently, James noticed Malfoy an hour and a half before the night ended, the Duelling Club spent it watching James get bested by a first year. Impressed, Gemma Farley decided she'll keep Draco around. Draco was just glad he wasn't stuck with Theodore at Book Club, knowing that it'll be a year before the club got interesting. Anyways, Now Draco's win resulted in some of the more uppity Slytherins reporting it to their parents. So Naturally, Lucius sent him a letter that Breakfast morning, thus Draco left to make a reply. Pansy stared off;

“Must be his parents, then.” Pansy told them.

“Who else would write him?” Blaise said

“I don't know, his Grandfather? His sister?” Theodore suggested

“His sister's four, Theodore. Just because you could walk, talk and write when you were four doesn't mean everybody else could. And you were never normal.” Pansy exclaimed

Theodore scowled and threw a spoonful of tuna towards Pansy's shirt.

“You cad! I'm going to the library, see you later poppets! Come on, Harry.” Pansy got up, dragging Harry – who was still clutching a half eaten egg sandwich.

* * *

Once Hermione and Theodore joined the other two, Pansy immediately casted a privacy ward.

“I finally found a reference to Nicholas Flamel. He's an alchemist, guys. In every chocolate frog card, it says he and Dumbledore are partners...” Pansy told them

“That's why I felt like I've read the name before!” Theodore exclaimed

Hermione hummed.

“Now what? This doesn't give us a clue as to what's possibly in the third floor.” Harry said

“We'll have to do a background check on him and see what he could entrust to Dumbledore that You-Know-Who is trying to go after.” Hermione decided

“Oh, guys, isn't the first flying lesson scheduled on Monday? That'll occupy a whole afternoon for two weeks straight, won't it?” Theodore asked

Pansy frowned. “We'll just have to do with weekends and free periods.”

* * *

“Good Afternoon Class!”

“Good Afternoon Madam Hooch!”

“Good Afternoon, Amanda. Good Afternoon, Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, What're you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom, left handed to the right side. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your hand over the broom, and say 'Up'. With feelings, everyone.” Madam Hooch instructed as her eyes traced the first year students.

 _'I see this lot is another Quidditch generation. Though maybe those Ravenclaws prefer to work in the ministry. Or those Slytherins...'_  Madam Hooch hummed as her eyes rested on a certain Slytherin.  _'Definitely thought he would be a Gryffindor, but then again...'_

Harry shared a smirk with the rest of the first year Slytherins as Ronald Weasley got hit in the face with his own broom before trying again. Madam Hooch remembered that she isn't being paid to play commentator on these firsties' lives.

“Now, Once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you wouldn't want to slide off the end.” She told them, all of them followed suit, seeming like they were waiting for more instructions. “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly then touch back down.”

And before they knew it, Neville's broom flew towards the wall between the History and Charms classroom, crashing into it three times, before falling into the ground. In the last second, the broom swerved parallel to the ground in a barrel roll before proceeding to fly under the archway. A few seconds later, he was back on their sights, flying upside down on the broom, then getting his robes caught between a javelin, the broom leaving him to hang.

“Help!” Neville cried out

Sounds of the fabric ripping reached their ears as Neville fell from hanging to the javelin, to his robes getting caught in the metal torch. His conscience feeling very much guilty for not tampering in this event, Draco immediately pushed Crabbe and Goyle in the exact spot Neville was to land with two seconds to spare.

“Oof”

“Ouch”

“I'm okay.” Longbottom states before fainting.

Madam Hooch promptly announced that she was taking Neville to the Infirmary, as well as Crabbe and Goyle to make sure all three didn't get any type of wound. Draco prepared to search for the Rememberall toy on the ground when a Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein, raised it up for all to see.

“Look at what the fat lump dropped when he was showing off.”

“Give that back, Goldstein!” Weasley exclaimed

“Yeah! Neville's grandmother sent that to 'im.” Thomas added

Goldstein hummed. “No, I don't think so...”

“But that's not yours...” Granger states

“Maybe I'll leave it somewhere for him to find... like, say, Up a tree!” Goldstein smiled that familiar, snobbish prat smile that was very proud of himself.

Draco mentally told himself not to act Gryffindor and just enjoy the free show. When Harry Potter rose up to get the Rememberall back, Draco thought;  _Of course Potter can't tell himself not to do anything - He's a bloody Gryffindor!_

McGonagall happily reported this to Snape, only for him to assign Potter detention on Friday and Saturday night that same week, instead of taking points. Adrian berates Harry over not learning anything on Etiquettes club. Theodore and Blaise sympathize with him while Draco thought of something. Then Potter casually mentions that Snape gave him a slip to give Flint if Potter is thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team. Draco frowns inside the safety of his bed curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not abandoned. My wifi connection is just faulty and my progress continues to be hindered by my own Professors that gives out long tests every other day. College students, I'm sure you understand?
> 
> Anyways, while I was making this chapter, I was, quite literally, making adjustments. I have a problem with the spacing per line, ao3 makes it so that when I hit the Enter key, the space literally doubles. So while I was posting this, I was also editing the other chapters, this chapter doesn't have the horrendous spacing issue anymore.
> 
> Fourth chapter will be posted within the month – hopefully. And it'll be about Harry's detention with Severus. Then the Halloween feast fiasco, maybe I'll even fit in the Quidditch match to ease our dearest Draco's mind.


End file.
